


I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I have something really important I need to tell you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>AJ smiles teasingly, "Ya ain't pregnant, are ya?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the irony.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of their respective companies; WWE, TNA, or Ring of Honor. This story is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen. I don't intend to harm anyone, and I apologise if I somehow do. Any talk about religion is used entirely for character development. It will not be my own personal opinion or belief, and I do not intend to insult anyone by saying anything disrespectful. Any time I plan on using religion, I will warn you in the Author's Note, so you can skip the portion if you feel the need to. The title comes from the song Irresistible by Fall Out Boy, which completely fits this song.**

**Warning: mpreg, unsafe sex, religion talk, wrongfully considered homophobic**

**A/N: POV will change as I feel the need to, and the POV holder's name will be at the top in _italics_. I think this might have just been the greatest week of my life. Like, I can't even properly live right now because I'm always thinking about AJ. I think my friends have started to dislike me because I can't go five minutes without talking about him.**

**In here, I lightly touch on the fact that so many people think AJ Styles is a homophobe and blow it away for purposes of the story. I don't want anyone to think that is my personal opinion or that I'm supporting his/all homophobia. I'm not, it's just a story.**

Chapter One:

_Seth Rollins POV_

The Royal Rumble was exciting as fuck.

Since Seth's injury, he fell out of the loop with regards to the inner workings of the Authority. Then, when the rumors of AJ Styles signing started to run, he wasn't able to collect any information that didn't make him look like he was completely obsessed with the man.

So, when the buzzer hit zero and that strange music started the play, Seth was just as shocked as everyone else. He's almost thankful for that because, _holy shit_ , that was exhilarating! The camera man fucked up by showing Roman's face instead of the titantron, but still. The moment was absolutely perfect.

The only thing that could have made it better was Seth himself being in the Rumble defending his World Heavyweight Championship, but that's whatever. He'll get his chance when he comes back.

The best part is, that might be sooner rather than later. His doctor said he's improving tremendously in his rehab, and he might be back in time for WrestleMania. It's a long shot that he will be, or that his presence would make much of a difference considering all the stories that are going on right now and it would be difficult to find him a deserving feud in such a short amount of time. Still, he'll be ready for it if he can be used properly. Hell, maybe he'll just return at WrestleMania. What a sight that would be.

Despite all the excitement that comes from AJ Styles' re-debut and all the NXT stars that made an appearance, Seth was disappointed with the outcome. Not that he doesn't think Triple H will be a great champion again - Hunter will probably be a better champion now that he has absolute power and an even bigger ego - but Seth had to watch his brothers be eliminated by his boss back to back. Roman's face was filled with absolute despair and pain, and it hurt him to see that.

Seth knows how hard Roman works to not only be a deserving champion, but to also be a great superstar and a fan favorite. In the back of his mind, he knows not everyone will like him because he's been labeled as Vince McMahon's new favorite and John Cena 2.0, even though it's not his fault. Roman is always working on his moveset and promos, trying to get better, trying to be the best. When creative has hindered him as badly as they have, there's only so much Roman can do, but he does everything he can.

When Roman was thrown over the top rope, leaving only Dean and Triple H in the ring, Seth knew instantly that Triple H was going to win. It was practically written in the stars once the Game's music hit. He felt bad for Dean, because there was nothing his brother could do. He'd been in the match along time after competing in a Last Man Standing match earlier in the night, surely at that point he was exhausted. Any tired superstar versus a fresh Triple H stands no chance.

At least Dean was still Intercontinental Champion, so they had something to look forward to.

Seth waited thirty minutes after the show ended and calls Dean, knowing Roman would need his privacy for the time being. Dean said he could handle the sad Samoan, but he wanted Seth to see if he can get cleared to only start traveling with them. After a loss like that - and knowing that he probably won't win the title back in fear of making Roman a three-time World champion in a measly six months and the backlash that would come from that. Plus, playing hot potato clearly is only diminishing the United States title after Cena's long reign, doing something similar with the World title following Seth's own long reign would have the same effect - he was going to need his family with him that didn't include the Rock or the Usos.

"Hell, we might just pick up a friend or two to keep us company till ya get here," Dean says, his voice reflecting how sad and tired he is, "I got him for the night, but I don't think I can handle seein' Ro like this on my own for that much longer. We're bound to get into a fight or somethin'."

"Okay, but I don't see my doctor until Wednesday. I'll see if I can get in any earlier, but the approval won't come until the weekend or next week, unfortunately," Seth replies, rubbing the back of his neck. He hates not being there, comforting the Samoan and tending to Dean's wounds, "And whoever you end up picking up as a friend, make sure they're actually a good person. Don't get involved with any assholes or anything, that'll only piss Rome off worse."

"I know, I know. Stop motherin' me," Dean sighs, "I gotta go. Take care of your knee, man, I need ya back in the ring, too. You're missin' out on all the good shit."

Seth rubs his face, chest filling with remorse. If the fact that he had to vacate his title and further push back his feud with Reigns, he's missing out on the biggest signing the WWE has had in awhile, not to mention the other three superstars that received contracts but haven't shown up yet. There's also a lot of New Day segments he could've been a part of. There's something beautiful blossoming in the Diva's division. The biggest pay per view of the year is right around the corner, and it already looks like it'll be one of the best most people have ever seen.

Being injured sucks worse than he originally thought it would.

"I know, Deano, I'm working on it. Not too hard 'cause I don't wanna hurt myself," Seth replies, forcing his voice to project false happiness. He doesn't want Dean to worry about him right now, especially when he was to tend to himself and Roman, "Do you miss me?"

"I miss punchin' your stupid face," Dean snorts and hangs up. Seth swears he hears something shatter in the background, but he figures he'll ask later.

Seth tosses his phone on the bedside table and lays on his bed, poking his cast. He takes a deep breath and grabs his controller to find something to watch on the WWE Network.

WrestleMania 31, anybody?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of their respective companies; WWE, TNA, or Ring of Honor. This story is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen. I don't intend to harm anyone, and I apologise if I somehow do. Any talk about religion is used entirely for character development. It will not be my own personal opinion or belief, and I do not intend to insult anyone by saying anything disrespectful. Any time I plan on using religion, I will warn you in the Author's Note, so you can skip the portion if you feel the need to. The title comes from the song Irresistible by Fall Out Boy, which completely fits this song.**

**Warning: mpreg, unsafe sex, religion talk, wrongfully considered homophobic**

**A/N: I wanted to post the first two chapters simultaneously, but I felt like this one was going to be long enough to post by itself. Well, enjoy anyways. Also.. if you haven't watched Raw or AJ's match against Y2J yet, don't read this chapter. It contains a spoiler at the end.**

**I'm so happy that AJ's song finally came out. Gosh, it's so good.**

Chapter Two:

_Dean Ambrose POV_

Dean was walking around the halls of the backstage area. Caring for Rome last night had been hard - but worth it - and right now he just needed to be alone. He wanted to be as far away from just about everyone as he could be.

It's fair to say that Dean is just slightly more than the most pissed off man to ever walk the face of the Earth. Taking the title off of Rome last night had been a mistake. Hell, the entire concept for the Royal Rumble had been a mistake. The most predictable thing they could do is for Roman to win it back at WrestleMania, but for what? So the fans could ruin his would-be perfect moment with their audacious boos and hurtful jeers? There's no way in hell the fans are going to cheer Roman taking the title off of Triple H - the man people cheered when he came out at number thirty and eliminated Roman himself. Basically, his big brother's chance at having a lengthy championship reign was cut off way too soon because Creative couldn't find a way to make their pay per views interesting anymore.

Well, fuck that. They're not the ones who stayed up all last night while Roman cried his eyes out and tried to console him. They're not the ones who had to tell Roman that he wasn't a shitty wrestler while the Samoan repeated the mantra over and over again in his head, sometimes out loud. They're not the ones who had to tell him he'll get another chance, even though they both know it won't come for awhile.

A pissed off and cranky Dean Ambrose isn't someone anyone wants to deal with right now - or ever.

"Ya alright there, man? Ya look 'bout ready to tear someone's head off."

Who the hell would be talking to him while they can clearly see how pissed off he is? Probably someone who doesn't know any better.

Methodically, Dean spins on his heels and - oh. Oh.

"Holy shit," Dean blurts. AJ Styles cocks his head slightly in confusion, still waiting for an answer. "I - uh - yeah - you're AJ Styles."

"I am," the Gainesville native says slowly, raising his eyebrows at Dean.

"Sorry. I was just thinkin' 'bout how shitty the Rumble was 'cause my brotha lost an' he's upset 'bout it. But now I remembered how fuckin' cool your entrance was an' I think it all might've been worth it," Dean says in a rush, "Plus, you're like super cool in general, so."

"Well, uh, thank you." AJ says, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment, "You're not that bad yourself."

The Lunatic Fringe smirks, "Do ya wanna carpool with me and Ro on our way to the next show?"

AJ's eyes widen in surprise, the corners of his lips turning upward, "Really?"

"Yeah, sure," Dean answers.

"Well, I'd love to, then," AJ replies, shaking his head, "Beat travelin' by myself, I guess."

"Ya don't got a car buddy?" The brunette asks. Through the entirety of his career, he's always had someone by his side when he travelled. Whether it be permanent ones, like Roman or Sami, or occasional ones, like Johnny Curtis or the other FCW-turned-NXT guys.

"Nah."

Dean claps him on the shoulder, "Well, ya got yourself two, now."

"What's going on, Dean?" Roman asks, approaching the two hesitantly.

"I asked AJ if he wanted to ride with us to the next show 'cause Seth ain't cleared yet," Ambrose explains, smiling at his brother.

"Y'all are still friends?" AJ asks, surprise in his eyes.

"Of course we are, we'll always be family," Roman replies, his voice on the edge of hard and cold. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that the Samoan was being purposely rude because he didn't like the guy. Except he does, and this is just Roman getting sensitive over someone questioning his family's bond.

Sensing his brother's growing hostility, Dean offers his fist to the Phenomenal One, "We'll catch ya later, man."

AJ lightly touches his knuckles against Dean's, eying Roman wearily, "Yeah, see ya after the show."

Dean waits until AJ left before turning to Ro with a smile, patting his chest, "He's pretty chill, huh?"

Roman frowns, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No," Dean replies slowly, giving him a look, "Everythin' alright with you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Roman says, eyes averting to the ground, "Thanks for last night by the way."

"Don't sweat it. I know you'd do the same for me any day of the week."

Roman shakes his head, "I wouldn't have handled it as well as you do. I would've freaked over you being upset and not being able to actually help."

"I learned from the best," Dean says, shrugging his shoulders. Lord knows that Seth has helped him throughout his many near-breakdowns all the way back through FCW. Roman throws his arm on the blue eyed man's shoulders and they walk together in silence.

~

_AJ Styles POV_

He feels like he's flying around on cloud nine. He meant it when he said he deserves to be here, because, yeah, he does. He doesn't regret the time he spent in the indies - it was a much needed experience that has helped him to become the star he is today - especially Ring of Honor, but nothing quite feels like performing in the 'big leagues'.

Despite how purely exuberant he feels, not everyone is so happy to see him. 

Fan wise, he has to crowd behind him, which is a blessing within itself. He prayed that he would have some cheers when he came out at the Rumble, but he never expected for such a loud ovation then or tonight. The WWE Universe chanting his name was something he hadn't realized before how much he wanted to hear.

His coworkers are a different story.

AJ realizes that he's taking someone's spot. He realizes he was pushed past development, straight into the Rumble, and has a spot on the card for every week he's available when everyone else has to go through NXT. He realizes he's a top merch seller and is receiving all these perks for the work he's done around the world and for everything he's achieved in other companies.

But, damn it, there's no one in the locker room that works as hard as he does every night of his life. There's no one who has worked his ass off like he has to finally be here, eighteen years later. They didn't go through what he went through, they don't know about the obstacles he had to face not only in the ring but out of it. He has so much more experience than anyone in this locker room that no one can say a thing to him.

Maybe that's just his ego talking, but it sure feels true to him.

AJ just finished changing back into his street clothes when his phone buzzes. He pulls it out of his bag and smiles at the name on the screen. All too eagerly, he answers the call.

"That was insane!" Frankie Kazarian says, his voice full of joy for his good friend, "I mean - _oh my God_ , I can't believe this is really happening."

AJ grins, rubbing the back of his neck, "I know, I can't either, and I'm the one actually goin' through it."

"I'm so, so happy for you," Kaz says, "We're all happy for you, and very proud. Except for Chris, he hates you."

"Don't say that. Give me the damn phone," Christopher Daniels' voice is heard in the background, along with some shuffling, "Hey, AJ. You looked great out there. I'm very proud of you."

AJ sits down in his stall, a wave of emotions washing over him, "I wish y'all were here. It - it would make things better."

"Trust me, we'd all love to be in the WWE, but this is your time to shine, bud. It's time for you to show the entire world what we've known all along - that you're the greatest wrestler on God's green Earth." Chris says, his smile heard through his voice. AJ smiles slightly at his former stable mate, Karl Anderson's, description of him that his friends like to copy.

"I know, it's just," The Gainesville native sighs, "It's lonely."

"I'm sure you've made some friends, or at least can hang with some of the old ones."

"Yeah, there's the Dudleyz, but they've got their own thing goin', and Kevin, but he's.. Kevin. There's no word on Sting, either. Gosh, I miss him," AJ leans his head against his stall, "I got a couple guys to travel with, but it ain't the same. It ain't the Triad, ya know?"

"I know, I felt the same when you left for ROH and NJPW before Kaz and I did. Even then, it wasn't the same without Samoa Joe," Chris agrees sadly, "Maybe we can.. get together one day, the next time we're in the same town. Hopefully that'll be soon, I miss your presence terribly."

AJ rubs the back of his neck, "Do ya think it's even worth it? I mean, what if I'm no good?"

"Don't you even start doubting yourself, AJ. As of this moment, there isn't a superstar in your locker room that's truly better than you. The fans adore you, and they always will. Fans everywhere cheer for you, they watch wrestling just for you. Hell yes it is worth it. You deserve this opportunity, and I want you to continue working your ass off until Sting says your done - Lord knows that man has more influence over your career than anyone else," Chris instantly deflects, "Look, it's never easy being the new guy in _any_ company. You're always gonna feel like you're stepping on someone's toes or taking another person's spot. If you are, it's not really your fault. The WWE signed you for a reason, and then there's another reason why someone else didn't already have that spot. Don't blame yourself if someone is upset with you or what you're doing, it isn't your fault, and no one deserves it like you do."

"Okay," AJ agrees, "Thanks for that, I'm just.."

"I know, I know," Chris says softly, "Remember that I went through the same thing you're going through bouncing from company to company. I understand what you're going through, but I promise it'll be alright."

"Can you.. stay with me on the phone for a little bit? Just 'till the show is over?"

"I'll always be here until you don't need me," Chris chuckles.

"Turn it on speaker, we all wanna talk to him!" Kaz's voice rings through the background, causing Chris to say.

Chris sighs, "I apologize in advance if they say anything stupid, which they probably will. You might wanna go someplace secluded if you don't wanna look like a crazy person laughing hysterically."

"It's one of those nights, huh?" AJ says, exiting the locker room.

"It's your fault for making them so-"

"That Royal Rumble was fucking epic!" Bobby Roode cuts Chris off as he yells into the phone. AJ smiles to himself, and tries to find an isolated area with a TV.

"Was it really? I hadn't heard."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Any and all feedback would be welcomed - especially if you want to leave some comments.
> 
> If you love this story or any of my other Strollins fics, or if you just love all of my wrestling fics, please go follow me on Tumblr to know firsthand when I update! teamambrollins23.tublr.com  
> (Fair warning: I might end up changing the name soon, but I'll let you all know when I do.)


End file.
